


Their Songs

by orphan_account



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the title is bad, i admit that





	Their Songs

**Author's Note:**

> the title is bad, i admit that

Alex always wrote cryptic lyrics. It was hard to tell what they were about. In truth, they were usually about Miles. He secretly hoped Miles would notice their real meaning.

Miles always wrote angsty lyrics. They often had two meanings. The second meaning often denoted his current mood towards Alex, and the pair’s relationship. He wished that Alex would realise what was happening.

Neither one of them realises that they are using the same strategy.


End file.
